1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process control technique for use in production management of semiconductor devices, liquid crystal substrates and the like, and more particularly, to a process control device and a process control method for restoring control of a lot that has become out of control due to trouble in a processing device or a transport apparatus, an operation error, or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, most semiconductor devices and liquid crystal substrates have been manufactured automatically. Thus, the function of a process control device controlling such process largely affects the production efficiency. Generally, production management in a production line is done by causing a process control device to memorize reference information such as processing orders and processing conditions of products for each kind of product, and to control those processing orders and conditions according to the reference information.
In a conventional process control device, however, when processing of a lot becomes impossible due to, for example, trouble in a processing device or a transport apparatus, an operation error or the like, a large amount of time as well as a number of technicians having expertise in process control have been needed for restoring lot control. That is, a plurality of technicians having expertise including knowledge in process control required for restoring the lot control and knowledge in physical distribution of lots have exchanged various kinds of information with one another to modify each information registered with the process control device so as to restore the lot control.
The out of control lot has also affected other lots, and has posed a problem that the process control device cannot control the other lots, either.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process control device that prevents an out of control lot from affecting other lots.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process control device capable of readily restoring control of the lot that has been out of control.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a process control method preventing an out of control lot from affecting other lots.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a process control method capable of readily restoring control of the lot that has been out of control.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a process control device that controls a processing device and a transport apparatus while updating progress information of a lot includes: a control information update unit to update control information for use in control of the processing device and the transport apparatus; a work-in-process information update unit to update work-in-process information representing the location of a lot; a processing device control unit to control the processing device according to the control information updated by the control information update unit and the work-in-process information updated by the work-in-process information update unit; a transport apparatus control unit to control a transport apparatus according to the control information updated by the control information update unit and the work-in-process information updated by the work-in-process information update unit; and a control information deleting unit to delete, when trouble occurs, the control information of a lot that is in process at a location where the trouble occurred.
Since the control information deleting unit deletes the control information of the lot that is under manufacturing at the location of the trouble, it becomes possible to release the target lot from control of the process control device, and to prevent control of other lots from being restricted.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a process control method for controlling a processing device and a transport apparatus while updating progress information of a lot includes the steps of: updating control information for use in control of the processing device and the transport apparatus; updating work-in-process information representing the location of a lot; controlling the processing device according to the updated control information and the updated work-in-process information; controlling the transport apparatus according to the updated control information and the updated work-in-process information; and deleting, when trouble occurs, the control information of a lot that is in process at a location where the trouble occurred.
Since the control information of the lot that is under manufacturing at the location of the trouble is deleted, it is possible to release the lot in question from the process control. Thus, control restrictions on other lots are prevented.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings.